A Perfectly Normal Planet
by The Convergence
Summary: For Eli: Clara Oswald and the Doctor arrive on a perfectly normal planet and some fun ensues.


**The Convergence Roleplay 2016**

* * *

 **For:** Eli  
 **Character:** Clara Oswald  
 **Other Characters used:** The Doctor (11th)  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Genre(s):** Adventure, Science Fiction  
 **Message to your person:** Hope you enjoy my ficlet! Have a great Christmas/holidays!

* * *

 **A Perfectly Normal Planet**

 _Clara Oswald and the Doctor arrive on a perfectly normal planet and some fun ensues._

* * *

Laughter. Laughter came first. Then the snow. Clara Oswald was having fun. How could she not when she was with the Doctor? Adventures, saving people. It was a thrill. Anyone who gave that up just had to daft. Although this was a different kind of adventure.

The Doctor landed on a snowy planet where everything was peaceful, and it was actually quite true for once. There wasn't any danger or having to save people. Which was strange, although a bit nice. Change was nice. They had taken to walking around the world, seeing a few different aliens around. "It's a tourist planet," the Doctor had told her. "We'll be seeing multiple different aliens." That would be fun.

As they walked, Clara looked around. It seemed very normal. Almost like nothing bad had ever happened in the world. Although, that couldn't be completely true. Sure the planet was peaceful but it had to have its troubles every now and then.

Laughter. That's what Clara heard. She looked around, seeing a bunch of children, or she assumed they were children. They were blue and had four arms and antennas on their heads. They reminded her of that Disney show, Lilo and Stitch, just more humanoid. It was strange but Clara watched as they threw snowballs at each other and laughed when the other people got hit. It was definitely a fun idea.

She knelt down and made a snowball before throwing it at the back of the Doctor's head. "OI!" He exclaimed turning around. "What was that for?" He asked her.

"Come on Doctor, let's have some fun," she said before throwing another on, which the Doctor jumped out of the way of.

"Oh, you want to have a snowball fight?" He asked her before grinning a little bit. "I should warn you Clara, I don't get as cold as you so I can outlast you." He grinned as he shot out a snowball. Clara laughed and moved out of the way before shooting one back at him. This was fun, and they weren't going up against anyone or anything dangerous. She was surprised but it was nice. The Doctor moved out of the way too and grinned. "That the best you have Clara? And here I thought you would have good aim," he joked.

Clara shook her head before throwing another, which hit him. "Don't count your eggs before they hatch, Doctor. It doesn't suit you," she joked as she threw another one which missed him. He threw one that hit her in the shoulder.

"That goes for you too Clara Oswald," he told her with a smirk as he started making more snowballs and throwing them at her. Clara dodged most of them, with a few hitting her. She would get him back though. She wasn't one for laying down and letting it be done. She ran a bit before making a snowball and hitting Doctor square in the chest. Clara laughed. And then snow fell down.

Clara laughed again. "Well isn't this a great way to spend Christmas?" She asked him before he sent another snowball towards her, which hit her.

"Yes," he agreed, "this is a great way to spend Christmas."

"You still have to take me home for Christmas though," she pointed out with a smile before throwing a snowball at him. Having a normal conversation while throwing snowballs at each other definitely screamed the life of the Doctor.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Convergence Roleplay and any themes related to it belong to Rhya and Lena (links on profile). All OC's belong to their respective creators, all Canon Characters belong to their respective franchises and all credit for the fic itself goes to the Santa who wrote it.

 **The Convergence Roleplay:** Trapped in a new world, with no way out. Characters from 19 different worlds have been brought together and must struggle in a world that constantly creates more mysteries than it solves. With no new answers ever coming to light, they must start to wonder - is there really a reason why they're here?

The Convergence is a multifandom roleplay, featuring Supernatural, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Harry Potter, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Merlin, Once Upon a Time, Divergence, Fox MCU, Star Trek, The Maze Runner, the DC Extended and Television Universes, Star Wars, Lord of the Rings, The Mortal Instruments and House M.D and the various spin-offs. Check out the link in the profile for more information!


End file.
